Son of Olympus
by RoyPercy
Summary: A year have passed since the The Giant war Percy was hoping for a better life but got betrayed by his friends and family after an incident he leaves CHB more like disappeared to live a safe life for his sister Selena but Gaea has something else planed for him before her slumber now as the world is in turmoil again fates have changed for better or worse…..
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Olympus**

**Disclaimer: I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

**Summary: **_A year have passed since the The Giant war. Percy was hoping for a better life but got betrayed by his friends and family. After an incident, he leaves CHB, or more like disappeared to live a safe life for his sister Selena, But Gaea has some things else planed for him before her slumber. Now as the world is in turmoil again fates have changed for better or worse….._

**Chapter 1**

**Olympus…**

Poseidon's POV:

Zeus seems very happy as his son has agreed to be a immortal and act as a minor god in his father's domain. Being his father's son, he has no objection for power. All the seven which were part of the prophesy were offered the same offer as to be an immortal and gain the powers equal to a minor gods in their parent's domain, which they gradually accepted. It was also a medium to show appreciation to the godly parents for their efforts in the war. I must admit Athena has played the cards very well to strengthening the position of both her and her father as the entire Olympus is here along with both the camps, so it's a big thing.

But it also seemed a plot to separate both Percy and that daughter of Athena. I can see the glow on her face when she got the proposal of being an immortal and someday she could be a minor goddess of wisdom and architecture which she immediately accepted. I can see the pain in my son's eyes as rage of anger built in them but he smiled to make that Athena girl happy. Anger flared in his body I can see him shaking in anger, but I myself felt happy as I know now my son will accept the offer and will join my realm.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed. "Do you accept immortality and godhood in your father's domain as a minor god?"

I seriously thought with his friends and that girl as immortal he'll become a god, and with his level of power and service I'll convince the council to make him an Olympian

"Lord Zeus as honored as I am of your offer, I will humbly decline to it but I do have a wish though…"

'My boy never fails to surprise me. But I wonder why he decline's this. I may had to have a serious talk to him, but I have also never seen my brother so red in years. Don't know if its embarrassment or anger.' Poseidon Chuckled... I can see the stress on the faces of most of the gods and demigods my son does have a lot of friends if I may say so myself.

"Perseus I respect your services for Olympus, so I may put a mind to your request, but before that care to explain me the reason behind your rejection to godhood? Again" ." Zeus Sulked as he mumbled the last word, but we all heard it anyways.

"Sure My Lord" Percy stated rising to his feet. "I have a mortal family with my mom step dad and a new-born sister now and I would not like to include all this godly stuff in their life so that I can live with them without any godly restrictions" Percy stated

'What? Sally and that blowfish have a daughter now! Great!' Percy just have to give up everything for that, but he does have a good heart though. Well not today but I'll make you an immortal I promise you that Percy.

"So what's your wish Jackson? If it's in the bounds I will honor that," Zeus stated.

"Lord Zeus the request is simple and in your power. A lot of my camp mates died because of no help they could receive at a certain time. I know a god cannot interfere in the matters of their child's, but could you manage to send help to them? I wish if you can look into this matter also, you must allow Lord Hades and Lady Hestia back into the Olympian council as they deserve this respect," Percy Said.

After Percy's request was stated, I could see a lot of happy faces in the crowd mostly on the faces of minor gods as they have suffered a lot of loss of their children and I can also see a glint of happiness in Hestia's eyes. But wait, is Hades smiling? That's a first. As the night proceed, the council declared it as a valid option. Immediately two throne emerged in the throne room, one black and other red as Hades and Hestia took their place in the council. Also Athena was ordered to get a look into this matter so that the ancient laws cannot be violated. With this over Zeus finally started the Party in the honor of Olympian family of all gods and demigods as they have suffered enough and deserved this. But Percy seem too depressed as I saw a sight of pain in his eyes.

I saw Percy with Annabeth and his friends. He enjoys being with his friends, but he seemed distant from them, like he was avoiding something and I just wished the fates to go easy on him now as he's went through a lot, but man I was wrong!

**Artemis POV**

I just can't believe how selfless that boy could be! Here he is being given the greatest gift of all and he leaves it to be with his mortal family and the safety of the people he might never know. I had a small spot for this boy when he saved me from holding the skyand it only grew with all he has done for Zoe and even now he's still raising the level of respect he gets from Olympus. Hero of Olympus they call him.

First I never would have wanted a male to be awarded such title but this boy...no _Man_ has turned my understanding of the male species upside down. I had thought them to be pompous, proud, boastful, idiots, irrational, and arrogate, but this man had none of those qualities. He's simple, caring, sweet, loyal, lovable man...wait what?

No! I am a maiden goddess I must not think such about a man like that, its wrong, but just look at him. Every girl is pretty much after him with his muscular arms, broad chest, that lean and strong structure of a 6.2 towering height, and with that tanned skin, beautiful green eyes, and that messy hair that I just want to run my hand….

But I know he's feeling betrayed and seems angry. I guess his friends see it to, but seems they don't want to upset him more by asking him whats wrong. Annabeth has chosen a better life and I'm happy for that maiden, but can't stand the look in Percy's eyes today. They seem so empty yet full of pain. He just stands there with his friends and that girl thats his girlfriend. He can do so much better. Artemis! Look at yourself. What are you thinking! He's a man.

"Artemis quit drooling over Percy, your acting like Aphrodite and he also has a girlfriend" Apollo said.

I quickly materialized my hunting knifes and slashed at his ribs saying "I am not…" Too bad he teleported before he can get hurt saying something.

I might go and give Aphrodite a visit after the party, this emotional turmoil might be her doing.

**Zeus's POV:**

I must say that Percy kid ark's me by his insolence but he never loses to surprise me. When you think that you have figured him out, he just have to shatter it. But after listening to Apollo's prophesy about the kid. I am happy that he'll be loyal to Olympus and will be a great god under me if he'd accepted. I let out a sigh of relief. The power that this puny demigod possess tends to scare me some times I still can't believe how he defeated Porphyrion and Gaea alone he may say he had help but I was there…

~~Flashback~~

''Lookout father!'' Athena screamed at me as a energy blast was about to hit me.

I braced myself for the pain. I was too busy getting Artemis out of Gaea's grip that I didn't notice Porphorion attacking me from behind. As I was about to get hit, Percy just got in front of me and deflected the attack at one of Gaea's minion's that was holding Artemis.

He was thrown back from the pressure of the attack but his Pegasus saved him from the fall and landed him on the giant's rocky back who was wearing an armor that looked as its made up from mountains. It nulled any attacks we threw at him he was like invincible.

Percy stuck riptide for hold in the giants back and started creating a 16 scale Earthquake on the giant. The vibrations started to hurt Gaea and that gave us chance to seal her off for the entire time. Being on another side, Porphorian crumbled into a pile of dust as every part of his body disintegrated from the force of the earthquake created by the boy. I looked at Poseidon and even he was astonished by the boys powers.

~~End of Flashback~~

The incident reminded me of Poseidon. The boy can became a threat with this much power. I had talked to Athena about it but I need to tell him about this before I can do anything about it.

I noticed he was still depressed by his son's decision but it seemed necessary.

I walked over to Poseidon and stood there so he can noticed me, but hey why should I wait?

"Hey Poseidon" I smiled

He looked at me grumpily."What brings you to me brother?" He asked me.

I know he's depressed by Percy, but hey not my fault, so I thought whatever I should console him.

"I see you are not happy with your son's decision," I made a straight face.

He looked annoyed. "Brother I'm worried about him. The power he possess can be threat, unless he's made a god. I know he's brave and strong but I can't think of him getting hurt," he said looking worried.

I smiled this is the perfect moment to step in.

"Look brother I can help you out with this. Lets say I'm intrigued about the prophesy. That the boy will be a god and a strong one by the fates. I want to do the best for all of us, he's indeed powerful and we need a way to limit it for the time being."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. I knew he was hooked.

He looked impatient. "What do you suggest brother? I don't want him to get hurt remember that" he said grumpily.

I smiled and simply said,''Brother do you remember the crystal of the blues you acquired from Oceanus that limits the power of oceans. I have talked to Athena about it and we think we should give it to Percy. Lets say you make him wear it, and that scent and power of his will be subsidized. I know he'll become an Olympian one day, but we can't risk it all on the fates.''

Poseidon was shocked. "Brother how do you say we get this done? His power will be reduced hugely, won't he notice?'' He asked.

"I noticed the gap problem when Athena stated it. Brother you need to get him to Atlantic and train him to your best in everything and to his limit so he may not get what happened to him because the water will heal him fast and when he is ready, he has to be a god."

Poseidon's green lit up with a new shade that made him look like the world was his.

I left him to his thoughts. The idea of a new god doesn't feel good, but he wanted that runt in his command. He has a plan of his own waiting for the boy….

**Hey guys, Roy here! A quick review will be appreciated so REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

**Chapter 2**

** Camp Half Blood…..**

**Percy's POV**

Today looked like a nightmare when I go back to those memories here I thought I finally have a shot at A beautiful life with her but she has to complicate things further I have told her godhood is not something for me I can never leave my parents my sister Kelly but she does this to me I was thinking a way of ditching this party and my friends seems to understand these things as they were trying to be near me not in a comforting way but in a understanding way and I will always be grateful for them for not making it harder for me Annabeth seems to realize what she's done but I guess she doesn't have the guts to face me but it wasn't easy for me she just have to betray me I just have to go I jumped off the Olympus when the fireworks started to avoid the questions of me leaving I guess I had fallen 100fts or so when I called blackjack telepathically(yeah I can do that son of Poseidon u see) and get the lake at camp halfblood sea always has the ability to calm me down but I just have to yell at someone get all these emotions out of me tears had stained my cheeks and my shirt my eyes were red but I wasn't able to vent out the feeling of pain and sorrow out of me its like something stabbing my heart every second I roared at the sea cried my heart out the moon and tides seems to respond to my pain as a feeling of pain dropping from them the sea getting wild with rage and the moon seemed gloomy for a second I got lost in the sight of the moon its light bouncing off the sea reminded me of something but it seemed distant lost faded …..

Just then a pair of invisible hands got me from behind in a bear hug and I know who it was….

"Annabeth! I roared …. Get off me!" I removed her hands from me…..

She removed her hat and for a second got lost in my green eves that were red from all this crying a line of pain and guilt crossed over her but it made me more angry…

"Percy I am SORRY!" She cried…..

"**SORRY!**" I yelled

"Sorry doesn't cut it Annabeth you knew what we have planned a life for just us no fear and no gods and now you have the nerve to say sorry…"

Her tears flowed on my words it seems she choked on the words to get them through

"P..Per..Percy….. look I have done it for us please… Percy…."

But I wasn't listening I got up and walked towards the sea

"There is no us in this Annabeth I can't see us in this it's been you it's always been you for my choices or yours you have always put yourself first….. It's been always about you your timing your work your happiness your dreams where do I go in it TELL ME! We have decided to live a normal mortal life I even had a home planned for us at camp Jupiter that you **designed**" I nearly shouted at her

I dropped on my knees still not facing her "ANSWER ME! Where do I fit into all this Annabeth where….."

I can hear her sobbing I know she was crying I can't help but it was tearing my heart…..

"I..I.. she started saying I am sorry Percy but mother I thought she'll think your holding me down and she'll never approve of us after that Percy give me one more chance I'll make it up to you everything will be the same I'll be living at camp only by your side Percy …..please I'm sorry…."

I just couldn't stand her crying I went to her and hugged her as tight as I could I could feel her tears cleansing my heart

"Hey Wise girl you know I just can't stand you crying right….."

With this she hugged me back…. "As long as you make it up to me promise me we'll be together…promise me this one thing Annabeth.." I choked on my own words

With this she kissed me full on the lips and said in a voice that can melt me over and over "I Promise" the words were spoken so soft in my ears it felt like a charm of Aphrodite…

I guess It was just the moment or the feeling of love or her grey eyes shining in the moonlight that fluttered my heart

We began seriously making out…. I just feel like it's the end of the world I was smiling and tears were dropping as she was kissing me suddenly she stopped which felt as the end of a life for me...

Then I just can't believe the words she spoke … she brought her lips close to my left ear and whispered in it

"I think we should take this to somewhere private so I can make it up to you.."

I opened my eyes and looked deep into her eyes …..

"Are you ready…" I choked it was my first time and I was blushing….

She was red as a tomato but she looked in my eyes and said the words which were music for me

"It's always been you Percy…. Now get up I'm feeling cold …" and she giggled

With it the night trailed off in the music of love that was her…

**Annabeth's POV **

I woke up in Percy's bed as the conch horn sounded it was breakfast time bet he was still asleep I to was sleepy but I can't just stay in here like this…. Or can I

I adjusted the sheets to make sure that I was covered I can't help but stare at him looking so peaceful his messy hair his tanned muscular body but I can't help but notice the tear stains on his face that just broke my heart I can't believe my one decision caused him so much pain I wiped the stains with my thumb only to replace it with a lipstick mark I know he'll love it when he'll wake up but now I just have to leave to keep my dignity intact I can't handle people giggling talking about me and Percy but I love the attention thou it boosts my pride I got a hold of my clothes from under the bed and made a run for the Athena cabin hopefully no one saw me but I dint have time I had to be at 1 at Olympus to help my mother.

**Percy's POV**

I stumbled from my bed only to find her missing and a glass of juice and a letter besides the bed

I opened it…

Dear Percy

Had to go to Olympus, Sorry mom called but " I'll Make it up to u " I promise.

A-

With that the letter had a print of lipstick on it made all fuzzy inside remembering last night I just read the letter 4 more times before jumping back in bed feeling her scent on the pillow only to be ruined by the sound of the conch horn I mumbled some words and got out the bed as I dressed I got my attention toward the forming rainbow mist …. It was my dad…..

"Hey Percy I want to…ohh somebody got lucky last night…." My dad grinned

I blushed I was blood red "Dad! N..No.. its not what you think so what were you saying…."

I know he has got on to me I desperately tried to change the subject but I cant help but a smiled trailed on my face….

He grinned some more and finally said son you'll be training in my domain from now on and I am inviting you to Atlantis he smiled

I was shocked even this is a understatement….

"What! Dad No the ca..Camp needs me and why train….." I sulked

"Well I have asked Chiron and he approves so that's not it is it that you're not willing because of that daughter of Athena" my dad said…

"Well….. …..Ye..Yes…." I wanted to say something else but nothing popped up… "and isn't there supposed to be a rule that gods cannot live with their demigod children"

"Well you'll be leaving only when your "girlfriend" is not here" he chuckled

"I arranged it and also Zeus permitted it as all other demigods of the seven will be training with their parents and since you never accepted godhood you owe me this come on Percy it will be fun" he smiled

I can see the brightness in his eyes and the joy on his face I don't wanna turn him down as i had seen his face when I declined the offer and I knew how depressed he was on my refusal to be a god also I wasn't missing anything Annabeth will be busy working at Olympus Leo, Jason and Piper had moved to camp Jupiter with Frank and Hazel and with Nico with his father in underworld will be bored all day plus it'll be fun experience to train with my dad so it's a win Win .

"Ok dad I accept when can I see you "I smiled

"Ok Percy see you at 1 at the beach" with that the mist vanished

I know it will be a good thing to spend some time with him but some things looks sketchy

But whatever I got ready and I saw the mark that Annabeth left on my cheek and I glowed colors of red before wiping it off then i had lunch and was waiting for my dad at the beach at the exact time as I got there a figure emerge from the tides and was walking toward me which looked like even the waves followed him…..

"Hey Dad!" I said at the approaching figure in a Hawaiian shirt Bermuda shorts and sandals

**Poseidon's POV**

I saw my son waiting for me as I got their I can't help but feel guilty as my conscious nagged me but I kept a smile on my face…..

"Hey Son …..Ready to go …. "He nodded I took his hand and slipped the silver bracelet in his hand with the sea crustal embedded in it he flinched… as a wave of light passed through him the crystal was working he stumbled but look at the design of tides and Pegasus on it and the crystal he smiled at me….

"A gift for your success at the war" he grinned with a slight smile I can't help but to smile at him back

"Tap it once son " I said he did that and a silver shield appeared on his arm with the crystal as large as a platter embedded in it he looked at it surprised it looked the same as the one that Tyson made him… he chuckled by the looks of it

"I had it specialized by Tyson for your touch in it to make up for your old shield that was destroyed in the war" he looked happy and changed the shield back …

"Pull the bracelet" I said he did that as he did it turned into a silver sword with a golden line running in between the two edges with black hilt and the blue sapphire the size of an egg at the bottom of the hilt he looked happy….

"Thanks dad!" words barely getting out of his throat

"Its name is OCEAN FIRE son guard it well run your finger through the golden line son" he did and the sword shined in a green light like connecting to the sea but I knew what it tapped into his power it did I was ashamed to do this to my own son but this is for his own safety.

He was surprised too much to say anything …..

"Now it knows you it will be yours now no one else can use it not even me its now yours and it will return to you just like riptide so you cant lose it" with it I grabbed him by his hand and teleported to the palace I knew soon he'll be needing water to wield that curse I have gifted him with that I called two minor god and asked them to train Percy in all the aspects to ashamed to look into his eyes I drifted off…

"Dad!" I listened him saying

"Work!" I said in a hurry with that I was going to the palace and only one thing running through my mind Mathew…My son….i have to get him what he deserves….

**Hey Gus Roy here hope u liked it  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

Dad left me with two water spirits named Seth and Beth. Seth was a ice water spirit and doesn't talk much and I must say he is cool(lol) he has a place in arctic that's where his home is he has a prince of spirits he says who knows whereas Beth was a hot water spirit that was from southern California area very talkative but fun to hang out with. First I was angry that my father stood me up but when you are the lord of the sea's you don't have much of a family time. I guess Beth sensed my emotions and said that dad will be here by noon he always does meanwhile they took me to a bubble shaped place that was transparent and was designed as arena I touched the walls and they do stretched like a bubble a strong bubble it seems this is the shield to avoid any collateral damage.

Seth and Beth trained me in the art of weapon fighting and helped me develop my powers as their own first few tries I failed miserably at what ever tried even at sword fighting but after a few shots at it I got the hang of it I don't know sea always has helped me but know I feel like its distant from me avoiding me not seeping its power through me I think dad did this to make it a challenge. Well I was up for it anyway….. Bring it on

At noon I had reached to a point that my arms and body will fall off then I saw my dad looking through the protective field or I say bubble a sense of pride in his eyes I gave him a smile and collapsed hopefully he caught me the last thing I saw was his green eyes.

I woke up a few hours later my dad sitting by my side in the arena I felt revived much better than before he simply helped me stand and took me to a distant part of the sea it was gloomy but has a edge to it dad told me he'll train me in the art of water travel at first I didn't understand…

"Dad is it something like shadow travel…" I said even to me I sounded like a fool

He just smiled and explained ….

"Yes Percy its much similar concept since you cannot shadow travel without shadow you need water for this technique and it does have limitation you can't water travel I a god's domain without their permission so remember this now close your eyes imagine yourself splitting into water molecules then imagine yourself turn into mist and reforming where you want to go it looks simple enough thou but it takes a lot of focus but this should come easy to you as you're a son of the sea.." he smiled...

I tried what did dad say after my second attempt I felt a tugging in my stomach like its being spreading I felt myself spreading in the sea and I imagined myself at the beach at camp

As I opened my eyes ohh gods I was at CHB at the sea it's the time past curfew so no one will be here so I water travelled to my cabin thinking I missed Annabeth she must be worried dam my endurance has gone to the pits just as I fall to my bed I felt a presence on me I grabbed her by her head and she kissed me removing her Yankee's cap….

"Holy Zeus ! what are you doing here Annabeth its past bed time"

I was happily shocked as may say in a simple terms

She just gave me a peck and slipped into the covers saying "I thought I said I'll make it up to you and I know its bed time" she giggled

That was all I need to hear to relive me of all the weariness of the day and go into her inviting arms

I woke up to the sound of conch horn it was time for breakfast I saw Annabeth leaving I cleared my throat loudly and smiled at her…..

She hurriedly gave me a soft kiss and ran saying she was late…

That reminded me damm I had to go back to Atlantis before dad finds out

Even though dad said its cool I can stay at camp but I don't wana stretch my chances and just can't put up with glares I received from Triton and Amphritie I know they are angry but those guys have anger issues….so always tried to avoid them as much as possible….

so I walked over to the fountain in my room placed my hand on the running water and teleported to the throne room where dad was having breakfast with his family and I don't want to start my day with an interrogation so I quickly sneaked to my room given to me only to find Tyson with a platter of 100 peanut butter sandwiches he grabbed me in a bear hug yelling brother! I missed you!

"Tyson easy boy you might my rib or two" he looked me with his big brown calf eye and then looked at the bracelet I was wearing yelling brother do you like it…..

"I love it Tyson you are the best…." I said

To that he blushed if a Cyclopes can blush and said that a lot of people from the magic forges also helped…..

I just thanked him as he was to modest and we ended up chatting the next hour eating the sandwiches then he left for the forges and I entered the arena noticing that Dad has already left I walked onto Seth and Beth and the training followed I also learned the trick of ice and stem water as well as to sense water in practically anything but I had a long route to follow.

~~Three months later~~

Three months have passed since I have been here dad seems to be too much loaded with his work although I have tried to ask him the reason but he just said it's something on Olympus but dad being dad never told me anything I rarely visited camp I regularly visited my parents and Kelly at home and met Annabeth at the Olympus or at beach at nights water travel helps you know. As my training covered most of my day but I did get better than before even though Beth and Seth were a very strict teacher I somehow survived until the final sets of training which my dad took charge of and seemed impressed by the progress of mine.

I must say I have increased my level in Sword fighting , hand to hand combat and various ather arms and techniques and my water powers well you will be surprised what a couple of water spirits and a proud dad can beat things into you I still have problems with controlling my water powers effectively but even though I have gained a level.

The days start off as such I wake up much earlier than I should thanks to Tyson's snoring oh yeah he was staying with me which was cool but just with one issue his snoring which sounds like a trumpet concert, then I wake up get dressed and walk to the throne room and bow to Poseidon, Amphrite, and my brother Triton. Amphrite, and Triton have told me numerous amounts of times I didn't need to but if they weren't so hospitable to me while I was staying here I felt it would have been really disrespectful. So continuing on after I tell them good morning and have a small breakfast I start my training.

As now as my dad has started to train me it's gotten kind of interesting I got to sense and control water in practically everything and I got to know that I can also extract water from every source I can sense and can manipulate I can even convert water into ant form it wears me out though but its fun, I also learned to control and manage my earth shaker power's to the area I desired no matter how small it is and with a power that surprised me a month has passed for me to learn all this cool stuff each day dad will take me to a new part of the sea so that I could be familiar with his domain and we train until he gets a satisfactory result from me we both went against different opponents time to time some monsters or rebellions it was fun hanging out with him but it has come to the final stage now to control the water in a person's body

I was finally ready to get back to my original life the camp my friends and Annabeth….

I was so lost in my own world that I dint notice my dad approaching…

When I saw him he was here for the last set of training then he stated.

"Percy know this is a very delicate technique a simple error can create a very serious damage to your opponent so you got to focus the key is to sense the water in a body study its flow and then manipulate it think you can handle it.." Dad said

"Yes dad I think I can handle it…" I wasn't sure but I don't want to let him down

Then he handed me a sea shrub to get a hang of what he just said at first it was like impossible and boring but later after a few tries I got the flow of then I started on fishes, sea horses and other small things….

By the looks of it my dad was impressed by my progress my final test was to go on a duel with a commander of his army and try and make him surrender using the new found skill

Selone was a merman and by the looks of here he was bulky and huge the kind where a guy can bust you open if you mess with him he was holding a trident and a net in his hand the traditional weapon that the merman used I was nerves I closed my eyes and got a hold of water in his body

The fight started I used ocean fire in its shield form and uncapped riptide we started sizing each other of then he started attacking despite his bulky body the guy was fast he was pairing with each of my strikes we slices his trident to my ribs and threw his net at my feet thanks for the training I received here I dodged just by a second he then slashed at my legs throwing the net over me I sidestepped avoiding his net and pairing his trident with my sword and pushing him off with the shield he stumbled but regain his composure he was a battle hardened warrior with a lot of experience I knew I have to use my water power so I gave into my ADHD and started focusing on the water in his body I knew I had to do something and fast as he was gaining strength over me slashing and stabbing me while I was on defence to gain a moment to come up with something I finally got the hang of his flow of water in his body I moved the water so to drop his net and place his neck on the trident while impaling it in ground I know instantly he was resisting and trying to end this fast his attacks became fast and more brutal I paired his strike with riptide and flipped him using my shield his momentum was enough to do the trick for me his charge at me caused him a lost as he fall to the ground he lost his edge and I seized control over his body making him throw his weapons and get his hands behind his head I then placed riptide on his neck and he surrendered I heard a heavy sound of clapping as i never noticed as whole of my dad's army with him were witnessing my duel I grinned a smile and helped Selone get up …

"That was a great fight salone you were exceptional" I smile and shook his hand

"No my Lord you gave a great fight and I'm proud to had a chance to spar with the Hero of Olympus" he said immediately….

He said it like a little girl in a amusement park Thank Gods my dad saved me by arriving at the exact moment saving me from more compliments as the entire army was there to congratulate me

Come son I have something to talk to you with this he teleported me to the beach of CHB at a distant side and we started walking …..

Percy ..he started I can see its got to be something big he looked actually tensed and puzzled to me…..

**Poseidon POV **

I teleported Percy to the edge of the of the beach at CHB I know it calms him and I need him in a right mood to talk to him about this I was tensed I can see he noticed…..

"Percy….. " I started

"You know how much I love sally but son I am not perfect I had done my share of mistakes so you got to be patient and listen to me…"

I can see he has questions in his eyes he just nodded me to go on….

I had a hard time saying this to him but his eyes gave me strength which made me open up

"Son when you got missing for a week when you got to go to calypso's island and it looked as you were dad I was broken and got drunk to pour my hurt down with the liquor but it made me do something…."

I can see a look of understanding on his face he nodded so I went on

"Percy I conceived a son with a minor goddess on that day I thought nothing happened but I got to find out about him last year when we were in a war against Gaea I don't want to freak the gods out of the news this and I can't leave him as such as it turns out he's weak so I brought him camp to be trained at camp and he's living here for the last three months and I have been training him at Olympus… look son I will understand if you are mad but"… I choked…but he cut me off

"Don't be dad I got to have a half-brother it would be fun no need to apologize don't over think this …" he smiled….

A sense of relief flashed over my face I know Percy will understand but I was tensed of his reaction but he always have a way to calm me

"Thanks Percy! I smiled….." I can see the light in his eyes he was surely happy…

"So dad when can I meet him…." He said

"Soon son he's at camp..." I was saying as I looked at him but he stumbled and fell unconscious

The crystal was taking its toll under sea he dint feel its effect much but now he was not able to handle the stress of all that hard training he got his body is feeling the effects now I teleported him to Apollo's temple this might be getting out of hand…

He was barely breathing I quickly called Apollo

He appeared immediately…

Unknown to them someone was watching all this happening…

**So this is all folks review it as there much more to the story...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

**Katie's POV :**

It's been five months since Percy has been gone to his dad's place sure he has visited sometime but I have a strange feeling about this but around three months back his half-brother Mathew showed up with Poseidon and was claimed it was strange to see a sixteen year old son of Poseidon to show up just a year after the war against giants it's easy to see that the campers were suspicious of him but soon everything cooled off he's a nice guy with the perfect build and all also he's kind of modest and cheerful just as Percy is so everything was going great he became friends with everyone specially with us who were friends with Percy I think he wanted to be just like his brother and who wouldn't

I laughed at the thought that people wanted to be more like Percy even when he's you know Percy but Mathew has potential as everyone can see even Chiron was impressed with his skills with the sword I think it comes with the blood but unlike Percy this guy has skills with a bow which was a shock as Percy can't even handle a bow and arrow unlike shoot one he was like a mini Percy and I don't know how much of this he has to listen as everything he do matches Percy even his eating habits and that guy got a lot of compliments from girls who were fawning over Percy earlier .

I smiled just thinking about that goof of a friend of mine breaks a smile on my face with that thought I turned toward the beach and I thought my sight is playing tricks on me….

There was Percy Jackson standing on the beach with his father man he comes to camp after all this time and he goes to beach ….but to my shock he collapsed

I was about to go over there but Poseidon just picked him up and teleported I was too much of in a trance that I dint notice Annabeth comeing up and standing next to me….

"Hey Katie watts up how come you're standing by the all alone ….."

"Ohh….Annabeth its Percy I saw him by the beach and he collapsed.".

She cut In a worried expression on her face

"Where is he Katie I want to see him …."

I could clearly see the tension mounting on her face …

His dad took him I don't know much but hopefully he'll be all right…

"Annabeth are you ok …" I can see her face going red with anger…

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy Katie you just see when he gets here…"

With this she stormed of …..

"I will never understand the thing with these two I sighed"

**~~1 Week Later~~ **

**Zeus POV :**

It's been a week since that brat Perseus has fallen unconscious and has fallen into a comma like state I can understand what Poseidon might be feeling but he has gone into full rage mode accusing me and Athena of hurting his son…

At this stage Poseidon might not hesitate into going for WWIII and I can see that Athena is also trying to handle the situation besides going on toe to toe with him I think she also understands that Olympus is in no stage for another war…..

"Poseidon you got to understand I had my doubts about the crystal but I never analyzed that it could go out of hand .Athena tried to explain… " sweat clearly glistening on her forehead….

"Athena admit it you are clearly trying to kill my son… " Roared Poseidon

"I'm certainly not, I don't need to resolve to such things to hurt him besides it was you who formed the bond between the boy and the crystal… " Athena flared anger clearly showing in her grey eyes

Reality hit hard on Poseidon he was on his knees looking completely broke

Athena rushed to him and was comforting him well that's a first… I just think Apollo has some good news about the kid he's been taking care of him for the whole week trying to get to the bottom of his situation but so far his condition is worst

I can hear Athena comforting Poseidon that nobody knew things could so wrong…..

But Poseidon was looking in a trance like state

Just then the gate of throne room opened up and Apollo walked in and Poseidon rushed to him looking at Apollo I just can't help but remember The Prophesy he made …

**Poseidon's POV:**

Ohh… Gods what have I done I was on my knees just a few minutes ago I was accusing Athena for my son's state but her one statement just hit me in the guts and realization finally hit me..

It was me it was me it was all me I'm responsible for Percy's such state I gave the crystal to him willingly it was me who made him form the bond I just want to keep him safe his powers were scaring me that he will make an enemy that he won't be able to conquer and what did I do I sealed off his powers that were protecting him how stupid I can be without knowing what the crystal might do to him I threw him to this dread I just hoped it will lower his scent and his power emission so I can hide him until he can be a god that he don't want to because he wants to be with his family why can't you be a little selfish Percy…I was sobbing in the arms of Athena I don't remember how we got to this but she was comforting me…..

"Now you never knew things will turn-up this way I had told dad the nature of crystal was unknown but guess we never thought it will go this bad " she was comforting me in a soothing voice which was unlike her but I was in no state to be in control

"But why him Athena why my son why does he has to go on with all this miseries why can't he be happy for once" it was more of a question to the fates then to her I guess she understood it

"fates can work up in different ways we don't know what will turn up he's a brave boy he has survived worse control yourself Poseidon" she more like half screamed this to me it seemed she was in pain I don't know why

Just then the gates to the throne room opened and Apollo stepped in and I ran to him to get any info on Percy as he's the one tending to him all week

"Apollo how's Percy doing" I was sounding like a weak mortal but I don't care I was into much of pain to care about anything

"Uncle we need to call the council" that all he said before going up to Zeus and requesting the same thing…

**Mathew's POV:**

I finally have a family now I can finally see the light my life is showing me I got to meet my real dad and mom when I was a child I knew I was different but just not able to get all the answer's always bugged me I just can't help but notice what have I gone through….

**~~Flashback~~**

My first memories are of my father, Kevin, and the small two bedroom house we lived in on the outskirts of Kansas City, Kansas. I was lucky in the respect that my father loved me, and only sent me to room if I misbehaved. For the early part of my childhood having my father was enough. It wasn't until I was five that I first asked about Mom.

"What happened to Mommy?"

"What brought up this question Mathew?" my father asked, for once not teasing me about being his "inquisitive son", or affectionately bear hugging me.

"Jenny said that everyone has a mommy and a daddy," I said, not mentioning that she had called me a freak for not having a mom, when everyone else in the neighborhood did.

"Your mother was a brave and kind woman. She was beautiful, and a true leader. You have her blue-green eyes."

"Did she"- I hesitated afraid to say the word-"die?"

"No," Dad replied, his blue eyes looking past me. "She had to leave right after you were born."

"Why?" I asked.

"She was rich and important, and our relationship was a secret."

"But didn't she love me?" I demanded to know.

Tears welled in my father's eyes. I had never seen my father cry before. Not over what happened on the TV, not when I busted my knee, not even when he found a demon in my closet. "Of course she loved you Mathew. Of course she did."

"Daddy? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mathew." Dad quickly changed the subject, asking me if I was looking forward to attending kindergarten.

I answered his questions eagerly, but a part of me wondered, _"If Mommy loved me then why did she leave?"_

**~~End of Flashback~~**

Now I finally know all the answers sure I have lost my mortal father in a car accident but now I have this whole camp as a family a half-brother who had done practically everything. Anything I do people see me as him not me but I'll leave my mark on day surely I don't care I think it's cool and he does have some interesting friends but hey who can resist me I'm a god none the less but one day I look forward to meet you my half-brother "Perseus Jackson hero of Olympus".

**~~Meanwhile at Olympus throne room~~**

**Hestia's POV:**

Whole council was called by Zeus I can say by the looks of it that this is something serious also I came to know that Percy's in a comma for the last 7 days I can't help but to feel bad for the so far he has only treated with respect he is the only demigod that I consider as my favorite. I can see that the council was getting restless by the looks of it I guess everyone knows about the condition of Percy it's like I'm in a whole different place by the way people were behaving here Hermes was not playing on his phone but seemed restless, Apollo seems stressed rather than listening to music on his I-Pod, Aphrodite was actually paying attention to things rather than filing her nails or the things she does, Hephaestus was not tinkering with anything ,Dionysus was actually awake rather than drunk for the meeting its good they are paying attention for the Hero of Olympus and this tension was creating a horde of sound as people discussing the situation and analyzing in their own way

"SILENCE" Zeus boomed

And there was a pin drop silence in the throne room

"As you all may have noticed Perseus Jackson is in a comma for the past whole week and there is a big reason behind this which I would like to inform to the council Athena if you may " Zeus commanded

A strange silence followed the room as every face in the room has an expression of panic and concern, its good that the boy is favored by many here I sighed

"As father said Percy is in a comma and we believe the reason behind it is an ancient crystal obtained from Oceanous but its existence seems beyond the time of titans the crystal that Father, me and Poseidon placed on the boy to limit his power and strength so as he won't attract any attention from the evils of the worlds because of his sudden increase of power which we witnessed during the giant war but the plan backfired and now the boy's life seems to be in danger… " she said in a soft voice as a child confesses his mistake to his parents

But she never got to end her little speech as the news of Percy's life in danger hit everyone hard a line of discussion went through the throne room people arguing with the three in question Zeus, Athena and Poseidon.

"**SILENCE**" Zeus boomed "I know what we have done was wrong without knowing the full nature of the crystal but Apollo has called this council to report something abbot the boy I think we should hear him out first before taking any rash decisions"

I was mad I was furious how can they play with the boy's life but apparently Apollo started to say something and I somehow controlled myself.

**Artemis'S POV:**

I can't help but feel my heart sinking to the thought of Percy being in danger it's perfectly natural Right! I more like asked to myself

I know its embarrassing to be rescued by a man no a boy none the less

he saved me once from atlas and then again from Gaea and saved the whole Olympus and led us to victory in both titan and giant war it's not attraction it's just I'm concerned about the guy

but why? I never felt this way … hopefully Apollo started to explain Percy's condition which gave rest to my inner stirring..

"I have thoroughly analyzed Percy's condition and nothing seems to be working on him his body looks like its decaying from inside he has stopped aging he looks as if stuck in a time capsule his body seems shutting down to the outside world so to prevent this I took the assistance of lady Hecate as it seemed like a whole lot of magical mumbo jumbo" he said

I swear if he starts a haiku now I'm going to kill him.. Thankfully Lady Hecate seemed to understood the situation and teleported in the middle of the room explaining the condition of Percy

"Thank you Apollo for giving the work I do such a beautiful description" she said sarcastically

"The crystal on Perseus's bracelets is of the era of Premordinals and its very powerful magic which seems to be sealed by some of the Olympians here before it was given to Percy I guess which is causing it to effect Perseus's body his power is sealing continuously in the Crystal and the seal is preventing him to excess them does straining his body" she stated

"So it's simple remove the seal end of discussion lets go" said Ares

"Its not so simple Ares" She answered as if explaining to a 2yr old….

"what seems to be the problem" asked Hermes

"The thing is it contains a large amount of energy which can burn him from inside if released in his such weak state his body may not be able to handle the strain so he can die" said Hecate

"Then let's go ahead and make him god brother as was decided" Poseidon looked at Zeus as if a child wants his favorite toy back

"Don't you think I have considered this think barnacle-beard the crystal is too powerful it will probably suck off his godly power forcing him to fade or worse" Athena stated although it was easy to see the lines of tension on her head she was worried about the boy

I myself was feeling a tugging in my stomach as if I'm sick but god's don't get sick what is its and what will happen to Percy my mind was too busy to notice that Poseidon and Athena were at each others throat now with their weapons down good thing lady Hestia decided to interrupt

"It's not the time to settle old scores you two we need to think about Percy" She stated

I respect lady Hestia for her attitude towards she always seems to save the day….

"So you obviously have a method of saving the boy Hecate, I presume" said Lady Hestia

"Yes I do but the boy has to go through a lot to save himself" she said

"What do you mean what does Percy have to do" Said Poseidon

"He has to get the Elixir of strength from kraken's cave" she sighed

Loud gasps was heard throughout the Throne room

"You don't mean to say the kraken the monster that killed Andromeda and I thought elixir of strength is a hoax" Said Athena her eyes burning with curiosity

"Yes the same and Elixir of strength it's no hoax just like Elixir of life who's 2 drops I have feed to the boy he'll wake up in 2 days but he needs to get that Elixir within 6 months or else" A squeak loses from my throat this time

And I couldn't help but ask hopefully no one took a mind to it

"Or else" I said

"The boy dies….."

**So folks this was the 4th chapter hope you like it any response from your sides will be appreciated.**

**~Roy~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Artemis's POV:**

I can't help but remember the events that took place in the last few days. I found out that Percy was in a comma due to some ancient crystal attached to him draining his life force along with his power and the only way to prevent it was for him to go fight off Kraken an ancient sea monster and get Elixir of Strength that too in just six months or he dies. He has already faced enough and now this i just can't believe this is happening to the only decent man left on earth and the procedure defined to prevent this doesn't seem any less possible and taking on Kraken he's on a suicide mission whose charge has taken on by Athena none the less. I can see she too is worried about him but as the people involved in all this events are the one's closest to him this whole thing has to be kept a secret from him, I know Athena can handle things but this time I'm not so sure ...

**~~Flashback~~**

**:-Olympus Throne Room-:**

Hecate has announced that Percy have just 6 months to live unless he gets the Elixir of strength, the news seems to have hit every one hard there was a momentary silence with faces filled with shock and sorrow around the room Poseidon seemed to have taken the news badly he looked as if in a semi-conscious state, as for me I have tears filling my eyes and a lump formed in my throat...

Hermes seemed to have recovered before anyone else as he asked

"How could this be that the boy has so little time when you said to have given him Elixir of life" he said as if a lump in his throat

"I know what I have said Hermes the boy is recovering due to the effect of Elixir that I have given him I have also blocked the drain of power by blocking his power to escape out of his body but it will not be enough he can sustain for only six months in this state " Hecate said in a low voice

"Then I will get that Elixir tell me what to do" to everyone's surprise it was Hades who spoke this time

"It won't work this way Lord Hades only a demigod that too a son of the sea can enter in the cave of Kraken which is in a volcano under the pacific sea and the Elixir has to be earned it can't be given, I am sorry the boy has to do this alone "Hecate replied

"What do you mean the Elixir has to be earned?" Said a confused Athena

"The Elixir is stored in an ancient journal Athena which when taken out of the pond it is kept in awakes Kraken from his slumber and if the book can be reached to the surface of the sea the wwielder of it will receive the Elixir of Strength through the journal and Kraken will go back to its sleep else the soul of the bearer of the journal is trapped in the cave forever" Explained Hecate

A wave of chill ran down everyone's spine as the task seemed impossible even for gods

"This will kill my son Hecate does this is the only thing" Sobbed Poseidon

I have never seen a man cry but seeing Poseidon the sea god on his knees teary eyed was not a site you want to see

"Yes Poseidon I suggest the sooner he knows this the sooner he'll be ready to take on the challenge he's about to face for his dear life" Sighed Hecate

"And tell him what that his father and gods were unable to accept his powers and chained him to his fate leading toward his doom he'll hate us for this he under no circumstances can know of the reasons behind his fate" said Poseidon in a voice filled with power and authority

"If I may say father" Athena said pulling attention of everyone towards her while looking at Zeus

"I can convince Perseus for the mission describing it as a trial for my approval for him to date my daughter we are aware of his fatal flaw he'll never reject to this offer father" She said in a stern voice

"Are you sure you are up for this Athena" Asked Zeus concern clearly dripping in his voice

Father knows this is a critical situation and a simple problem can lead to big crises as Poseidon will not take matters of his favorite son's life lightly

"Yes Father I'm sure of what I'm saying and will be doing I will also give him my blessing so that he may not fail but you all have to promise to behave normally around Perseus and not do anything that may reveal this issue to him" Athena stated

Everyone nodded in approval as they know the depth and seriousness of the issue in hand

"Athena you must make sure to take care of 3 things during this mission to save the boy"

Athena nodded in a way to indicate Hecate to go on

"First you need to make sure to spike up his endurance, reflexes his speed and strength so that he'll be able to hold his ground against that ancient monster and handle the Elixir in his body in his body"

"What?" Poseidon and Athena interrupted they both stayed silent for a moment but Poseidon continued…..

"Hecate you are implying that even after my son get the Elixir he may not survive" Poseidon glared

She flinched but continued "Look Poseidon this is our only option only the elixir can provide the crystal ample power to Sustain without the boys power as thanks to you its linked with his life force" Poseidon gave her a death glare but couldn't help to look away to hide his tears

"So as to where we were also third thing you must prevent the boy to use his powers for at least 5 days so that his body can handle the change as he'll gain the Elixir the charm I used to limit the ability of crystal will be off and also you must make sure not to touch the water of the sea above Kraken cave as it can be dangerous for Perseus"

**~~End of Flashback~~**

**:-Hunter's Camp-:**

"Hey little sis what's on your mind you dint notice me at all" Said Apollo

I was startled to see my annoying brother right in front of me

"Nothing and I'm older how many times do I have to tell you that"

"ok ok I get it but do you want to tell me what's bothering you" He sighed

"It's nothing I was just thinking about the upcoming events for Perseus, well while we are on the topic how's he doing "I kept a straight face so not to show him any emotions while I speak about the boy

"He's fine still unconscious but he'll wake up in a few days ,I wave shifted him to the infirmary at his camp and do I notice you worried about a boy Hmm… Do I need to be worried about you asking him out little sister?" he gave me a wild grin

I smiled and controlled a blush while getting an arrow ready on my bow

Apollo made a run for it covering his rear end it notched the arrow but he was gone

"Percy please be safe" I sighed

**Percy's POV:**

**Time skip 5 days**

I woke up in the infirmary my muscle's aching and head feeling a little dizzy I saw a girl at my bedside sleeping with her head in her lap, my first thought Annabeth but then I noticed the red hair and her weird shirt and I instantly knew who she was I smiled and tried to woke her up..

She stirred a little ,opening her green eyes slightly..

"Hey Rach feeling better?" I cracked a smile looking at the stupidest expression her face was giving

"P-P-Percy" She stuttered and gave me a light punch on the arm "You have the nerve of saying this after you have been unconscious for around 2 weeks you know how scared I was "she sobbed and a single tear twinkled in her green eyes and she jumped on me for a hug I can hear her crying feeling the wetness of her tears on my shirt

It pained me to see her like that she has been my friend through all thick and thin and I hurt her like this a feeling of guilt passed over me…

"I'm sorry Rach I don't know what happened to me" I said as I tried to think the last thing that I remember before passing out….

Rachel still clinging on my shirt hugging me I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her but

I can't seem to remember what happened to me

_ "I was talking to my dad he was telling me about my half-brother Mathew living here at camp for the last 4 months and he is training him at Olympus then…._ " I thought it felt as I'm a part of the puzzle and the last piece is missing

Rachel looked happy, but she gave Percy a few worried glances. "What're you worried about?"

Percy ran his hand through his hair. "That obvious huh?"

Rachel chuckled. "Only to your friends; those that know you so well."

"I've had this bad feeling since I woke up," Percy said. He turned toward Rachel, his green eyes looked like swirling pools of green and blue. "I feel like something's wrong. I feel like I am a part of something big but I can't put my finger on what is it I am missing 2 weeks of my life Rachel and I can't seem to understand why?"

Rachel frowned at the thought. "I don't know what to say. I haven't had a prophecy or a feeling."

Percy shifted on his bed "I have been a part of a lot now and just want a dull life now I had enough adventure for a lifetime" I sighed

Rachel wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You'll be fine. You'll have what you deserve," Rachel soothed.

Percy sighed. "Thanks Rach."

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. Rachel removed her arm from Percy's shoulders. They both turned around to see the piercing grey eyes of the daughter of Athena. Annabeth's glare shocked both of them.

Rachel stood up quickly. "I should probably go," Rachel said as she looked worriedly at Annabeth before she turned to look at Percy. "I hope you feel better Perce." Rachel walked away quickly.

Percy looked at his girlfriend awkwardly. Annabeth just glared at him. "Nothing happened. She was just trying to make me feel better," Percy said.

Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest. "Isn't that my job?" Annabeth asked harshly.

Percy stood up and stepped toward his girlfriend. "Friends do that as well," Percy defended. "You know how I feel about Rachel."

Annabeth's grey eyes lightened. "No, I really don't," she admitted.

Percy was taken aback by her tone. "She's like Thalia," he began. "She's like a sister to me. Besides, Rachel is your friend. She would never do anything to hurt you."

Percy stepped closer to her, but Annabeth raised her hand to stop him. "You don't have to be so cozy with her," Annabeth said.

"Cozy," he repeated. "She's my friend. I missed her and…"

"And what?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy frowned. "I didn't want to worry you" he conceded.

"Percy what are you not telling me? " I could see she was worried

"It's nothing major I can't seem to understand why I was out for almost 2 weeks I'm having a bad feeling about something and I don't know why" I replied

"OH Percy your such a seaweed brain Apollo told me you passed out due to the stress of your excessive training you were fine under the sea but on surface your body gave up due to stress not to worry and about the bad feeling, " she came close to me leaned in our lips brushed "This will make you feel better" she smiled into the kiss then she deepened the kiss while wrapping her arms around my neck

All my worries just dissolved into my mind with that one kiss. We broke away after what felt like forever

"So feeling better" She chuckled while taking a step back her hand still on my face

"I really do and I don't want to be in the infirmary anymore but I want to be with you so…. Stay " I pouted I know she was eager to go somewhere I can guess from her movements what she's thinking

She gave me a hurt look "Sorry Percy I have a class to take but see you in 2 hours at our place on the beach, "She winked "besides I think Chiron would like to see you and you have a new brother who you would like to meet "she smiled

"Ok but I'll be waiting for you" I grinned and gave her a smile

She ran toward the door and looked back from the edge of the door "And Percy "

"Yeah" I replied

"Take care please for my sake I still can't deal with it seeing you like that" She said teary eyed emotions overwhelming her voice and she quickly paced off.

I was standing there dumbstruck my heart broken by the look on her face I gave so much pain to her I mentally kicked myself for doing that…..

I walked out of the infirmary to the big house

Chiron was standing outside the big house I walked up to him I could see he was worried his deep eyes always looked like they have been open for a millennium.

I talked to him, he was mostly concerned about me but I got to know that camp was doing fine many camper are arriving these days which was a good sign after the war I also got to get a full summary on my brother how he's good at archery and swordsmanship and was a good kid, I was happy I got a brother to share my cabin "_I know Tyson is also there but he's always at the forges and at dad's palace" _I thought

With that I moved towards the arena and what I saw was indeed what I heard I saw a black haired green eyed guy sparing with 4 campers 4 on 1 and was winning he DUCKED SLASHED SIDESTEPPED SLASHED PUSHED PUNCHED DUCKED SLASHED is three minutes he made all of them surrender.

Man I was pleased this kid has some skills "Of course dad trained him good now I'll have great help killing the Monsters" I thought

"Anybody else wants to give it a shot" he smiled spinning the wooden sword in his hand. I heard my half-brother asking for a challenge and knowing me it's a feast

"I think I would like to give it a shot" I smiled

"Percy!" I heard few loud happy yells and a few gasps definitely from the girls from Aphrodite's cabin

"Definitely brother you returned from the infirmary I must say you were pretty banged up will you be up for this" he gave me a playful smile

"Let's find out" I said and pointed him towards the arena

We entered the arena the crowd assembled in the arena anticipating a good fight; he had a good height about 6,2 and a well-defined muscular structure and from what I have seen he was fast I could not take this fight lightly. He had dropped his wooden sword earlier so I know he has some magically conceived weapons I thought and I uncapped riptide and stood in front of him on guard

He sensed that I was ready he flicked his bracelet and two 4 feet long celestial bronze swords materialised in his hands with what I think was imperial gold hilts. _"Man those are some nasty looking swords"_ I thought but I dint had much time to practice my dual wielding but I had to try so I flicked my bracelet and there sprang up another sword in my hand, I saw a surprised look in every one's eyes even my brother was staring at my 3.5 feet long silver sword with the crystal at the end of the grip of the hilt…

"Shall we" I said bowing my head a little

"We shall" he said and leaped in for a double slash with I paired with riptide the force was enough to knock me out but thanks to Seth and Beth's training I stood my ground and slashed at his ribs he paired it easily then I swooped at his legs and he jumped I took a step forward he was not expecting it I gave him a taste of my uppercut it hit him hard I slashed at his thighs he paired it at the last moment and pushed me back I was expecting it I sidestepped and hit him with the hilt of riptide he stumbled forward I got my chance and I jumped over to his other side and pointed my sword at his neck and ocean fire at the back of his neck

"Give up?" I asked

"Not yet" he said and covered his body in a whirlpool the force of the wind pushed me back I stumbled backwards he came at me with his swords raised "Two can play this game "I thought and covered my body also into whirlwinds he threw an ice spear at me and thrust a blade at my ribs I paired it but his other sword cut a deep gash on my left thigh I winced in pain I body slammed him causing him to fall backwards due to the force of the whirlwinds I then moved my swords in a vertical circular motion focusing the water on my blade to freeze as I willed the moisture around them to thicken sending small nail like ice shreds on him a few cut him drawing blood from the cuts from his thighs and arms he started to move his sword to protect his face that's the window I was waiting for I skid on the surface of arena converting the floor to ice speeding my movements within a fraction of second I sent him flying from the force of a vertical kick I planted below his jaw and quickly moved my sword's to form a X form formed around his neck while pinning him down from my foot placed on his chest.

He gave up and a cheering broke out for me but I smiled at him seeing that he was happy then we moved toward the lake to take a swim and get to heal our wounds.

He was a good kid he was cheerful and modest not letting the child of Poseidon thing get to him

I learned about a lot about him as he told me about his mortal father how he was a god how dad found out and dad trained him how the news broke on Olympus and how Zeus was grumpy about all this happening, we laughed and had a great time

Then I suddenly remembered that I had a date with Annabeth and I had just about 10mins so I went to my cabin as fast as I could to get a change of clothes and get a shower but I found something on my bed

There was an imperial gold dagger with a note imbedded on it

_**Perseus Jackson**_

_**I am watching you and I'm coming for you soon.**_

_**Take Care**_

_**~M~ **_

**AN:****_ Hope you like my little cliffy. No, you won't, I know. But if I don't make cliffhangers, I feel like my story is too predictable and you don't sense any suspense any more! _**

**_ Please bear with me _**_  
__**But tell me what you think besides that cliffys suck! I wanna know**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

**Percy's POV:**

I was in my cabin looking at the imperial gold dagger with the note on it as I touched it my vision went dark and I was staring at a dark void with a sudden light the scene changed and I was looking over at the Olympus throne room. All the gods were present there along with all the campers from camp half blood and my immortal friends. I saw Nico , Frank, Hazel ,Jason ,Annabeth ,Mathew and Piper standing beside the throne of Lady Hestia. There was a grim look on their faces and surprisingly even some Gods also looked sad ,I wonder what happened here and then I saw me kneeling in front of Zeus with my head bowed.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus roared

I saw that my dream self kneeling in front of The lord of the sky slowly raised his head to look at the King of Gods fear evident in his eyes.

"As well as you did in the span of this war I am afraid that your crimes against Olympus still need to be dealt with."

"Crimes, my lord?" my dream self asked looking clearly confused.

Even I was confused _"What the heck is all this mess, how did I got into this?"_ I thought

"yes crimes. Your ruse has been discovered and there is no denying that you were helping a dangerous demi-titan to live in camp half-blood without anyone's knowledge, all in favour of my administering the punishment I have deemed suitable." Ares Athena Demeter Dionysus Hera Zeus and surprisingly Poseidon voted for it while Apollo Artemis Hermes Hephaestus and Aphrodite voted against it. Well it seems that I can finally vaporize you without a war breaking out. This is the will of the council and I shall see to it that the council's will is acted upon." Zeus declared summoning his master bolt.

"Any last words Perseus?" Zeus asked with way too much enthusiasm.

"I can honestly say that I am so not surprised that you want to do this but really vaporizing me for something that I haven't have the slightest clue of, it is an all-time low but if you must then I'd have to say" My dream self replied

I was too shocked that the gods betrayed me even my dad and I can say _"I will never go against my fatal flaw don't they know_" I thought

I quickly got out of my trance as I heard my dream self saying something with steel in his voice

"Lord Zeus and my dear dad Poseidon I just wish to say never let the actual truth to get out. The true reason of my death or Olympus will have a war like no other" I spat

"What do you mean to say boy" Athena frowned

"Oh don't act innocent Lady Athena as if the goddess of wisdom doesn't know a thing of her mighty father's fear of a mere demigod's strength " My dream self smirked

I was confused more than ever

"You dare say I'm afraid of you, you puny mortal I can kill you like a bug why would I be afraid of you" Zeus roared

"Well then why would you try to limit my power and now try to kill me, from the day you knew of existence Zeus, afraid that I'll steal your throne. You tried to kill me when your masterbolt got stolen and now this, this of all you blame me of "treason" to supress the real reason behind your intentions, you can never Kill me as such as it will create an uproar in your children and they will turn against you all for a hero's reward that he got for his loyalty and good heart, to have the power to protect the gods he gets DEATH! "

Zeus roared in anger and with a bright light the masterbolts hits my dream self

Then the scene changed I was sweating heavily I knew this can be a glimpse to the future

Then I noticed where I was, I was in a cave like structure and what I saw was terrifying I saw the Gods chained to the wall all of then with torn clothes and heavy gashes on their bodies with a pool of icor formed by their feet and I saw my camp mates all slain and dumped in a heap in a corner and in front of me I saw a huge throne with someone sitting on it.

I got a little closer to see who it was first I thought it was Mathew with all this buff build and piercing green eyes. I was scared but not as much when I noticed it was me it two swords placed by my side.

A dark shade grew from the wall I was standing beside and said

"That's the truth Jackson this is inevitable. Join me and evade from the pain and help me slay your enemies"

I was about to say something when I felt a tug inside my stomach and it pulled me away from the shade

"I'll be waiting for you Jackson one day you'll come to me" He said while drifting away

As I was pulled I didn't feel odd I felt as my mother's embrace and I was drifted to a room full of bright light from the darkness

I saw two glowing orbs silver and golden emitting an incredible amount of power

"Don't fell for the darkness son, the scene's you saw can be evaded" A female voice said from the silver orb it was a pleasant voice only the sound of it calmed me down

"How can the scene's be evaded are they from my future and why did you called me your son" I asked

I was frustrated by the things what just I saw and the things going on I was no longer sure of my existence

"The scenes can be true it all depends on your actions son, and as per the issue of calling you son we can't tell you now but you will know it soon. We are here to protect you" A heavy but cheerful voice said from the golden orb definitely of a man.

Now I was confused beyond limits

"Please tell me how can I change the visions I saw, and why now you came to help me where were you at the time of both the wars" I hesitantly asked cautious not to cross line as not to offend them as I can fell a heavy aura of power radiating from them.

"You didn't need our help then my son. We were confident enough in you and your powers that you will be able to win, but this time a greater evil has emerged, we will tell you about it later but now you got to go son. Beware of darkness "That sweet voice said

And is woke up in cold sweat and I saw the dagger in my hand and instantly it crumbled to dust

I noticed Annabeth knocking my door I quickly opened the door

"What the heck Percy!. You are here I was searching for you….." This is as far as she go as I quickly pulled her into a hug too afraid of losing her. "_That dream really did a number on me_" I thought and sighed

I guess she noticed that I was scared from my face and I'm thankful she didn't just start interrogating me she hugged me real tight a hug that can make even Tyson jealous. She kissed me on forehead leaping up and asked

"What happened Percy you didn't look so good?"

I explained her that it was nothing just a bad thought occurred to me of losing her but she doesn't seemed convinced but said nothing anyways. She had to leave as apparently I missed our date and she was called on Olympus by Athena herself so she got to go but she offered to drop me at my mother's place saying it will cheer me up. I can see she was worried about me but I accepted as I do feel my mother can cheer me up just the thought of seeing her and Kelly brought a smile to my face.

She drove me to my mother's place in my blue Camaro, she had to leave but I kissed her passionately in the car before getting out. She smiled and said that she would pick me up.

I was happy as I walked towards my mom's apartment but the images of the vision still very much alive in my mind.

The day passed with ease while convincing my mom not to feel bad that I refused godhood for them and playing with Kelly, but I do have to promise my mom that I won't miss another chance at immortality. "huh. Like hell I would get another chance after I turned down the offer "twice" " I thought but it pained me that my mom had to live in fear of losing me I assured her that I'll always be back to her then I left with Annabeth as I don't want both of them yanking my chain for the way I am.

The night went great as I dined in a nice restaurant, or if I must say a candle light dinner with Annabeth she was looking like a goddess in the flickering light of a candle,then we went for a drive which ended up with us spending the night in the car at Montauk beach as our long drive went too long and we didn't want to deal with the patrols back at camp.

I was lost in her golden curls as she laid besides me our fingers laced. She was cuddling with me her face red from all the things that 'happened' ,I too was shy to look into her eyes but a single look into her grey eyes gave the world to me,I kissed her not wanting to let her go, never ever for the first time I felt happy that she's an immortal as only the thought of losing her pierced my heart.

I was playing with her hair when she started saying something a little nervous as I get the feel from her voice

"Percy" she looked in my eyes she looked worried I smiled a reassuring smile to make her go on but deep down I too felt nervous

"Percy I met mom today, she's willing to approve our relationship b-but has placed a task for you in order to give us her blessing to date…."she choked " I'll understand if y-you don't want to go through with this as you have been t-through enough…. "

I can feel the pressure on her while delivering the news to me so I interrupted her with a small peck on her pink lips

"Don't worry wise girl. I'll fight the world for you, as you mean the world for me. I'll earn your mother's approval for us" I smiled and gave her a hug.

But I was unsure what kind of task will Athena put on me to get her approval knowing her it won't be easy but I have to do it at any cost with that I strengthen my resolve.

_"Just for you I will do anything. Just to be with you _" I sighed mentally and looked deep in her eyes

I saw a smile bounced on Annabeth's lips her tension clearly relived

"I love you Percy!" with that she gave me a passionate kiss that just melted my brains and I was like a puppy in her hands

She explained me how her mother broke the news to her and how shocked and happy she was and how she tried to persuade her mother as to drop the idea of a stupid task as you have been through enough and are worthy enough being the Hero of Olympus and all and you love me like no one can ever do…

I knew that getting her mother's approval was the biggest thing for her being Athena's favourite daughter does this to her, she told me that Athena will contact me tomorrow and will collect me for the task of which she has no idea but she gave me a good luck kiss which gave me everything I needed as I don't like to plan things out so this was presumably good for me.

We sneaked in to the camp early in the morning stars still shining in the sky. She rushed to her cabin not wanting to create a scene if someone see's us. I simply walked back with a packet of blue chocolate chip cookies in my hand and I noticed a 12 year old girl in a drown dress tending the hearth near the amphitheatre.

"Hello lady Hestia up late?" I asked

"Hello Percy "she smiled "I can either ask the same question to you but I already know the answer" she grinned

I blushed a deep shade of red to that comment

"Would you like to have a cookie my mom made these" I offered her the packet in a desperate attempt to change the topic

"Well thank you! But I think you should get your sleep as you will need your strength for tomorrow" She smiled

"Wait you knew about it how come?" I asked

"Percy if you haven't noticed I am a God and we know stuff you know" She smiled

"Oh yeah.. I should go" I smiled and walked as fast as I could to prevent me from embarrassing myself any further

**Hestia's POV:**

I saw as the Hero of Olympus left to him cabin I knew of his fate and the ordeals he's got to face in the upcoming days ,he's going to need his strength which is well sapping as every passing minute. I can see the power of the sea in him dimming but we got to have faith in him he'll not get the fruits of others faults, fates can't be that cruel with the boy.

She had talked to Athena about it even if she despises the relation of her daughter and Percy she too feels the boy should not fall victim to Gods victim I think she too is aware of Zeus as she was also there when the fates foretold the prophecy that has rumbled the sky as it's not in nature of the fates to get to visit Gods to share a prophecy.

"The boy will play a lead role for gods survival but they have to stop playing with this young hero's life."

"Hope you'll understand this soon brother before it gets too late." she sighed looking at the skies

Athena also seemed to be worried about the boy as she knows that the boy is destined for good the light of hope, the power of good that destroys evil but she too has something up her sleeve readied for him I can feel her mind working for a goal that she desires from the boy's life but can't seem to figure it out.

"Be safe Percy you may not realise but you are much needed in the world" She sighed and disappeared in flames

**Percy's POV:**

_"So the gods know about all this and will be watching me from time to time, this thing just got hell a lot messier"_ I thought while walking up to the beach I was too worked up to sleep and I know I need a dip in the sea to make me think clearly, I was too much engrossed in my own thoughts to notice someone already sitting by the beach.

I dropped my jacket and was about to remove my shirt and my shoes when a voice called my name

"Perseus, I won't be doing that in my presence I were you"

I turned around only to find the moon goddess sitting on the sand with her legs crossed her beautiful eyes shining in the light of moon, she was shimmering in a silver aura with a deep power resonating from her.

"_Just my luck encountering two goddesses in one night there must be something screwed up with me_" I thought

"Lady Artemis, I apologise I didn't see you there, but may I ask what are you doing here at this time of night" I asked

Probably my biggest mistake to ever stick my foot in the matters of a goddess

"Boy I am a goddess I can be anywhere I want ,but if you may ask Hecate asked me to give you this to help you in your quest and as a way to thank you for saving her daughter at the roman camp "she replied with cold voice

With that she tossed me a manacle that was complete black with some tribal design on it, I put it on and it changed into a leather wrist band still black with its designs still on it with double straps and all but it looked damn cool.

"Gods do have a style these days I wonder what it does" I thought

But then something clicked to me

"That can't be the only thing you're here my lady is something on your mind that's bothering you?" I asked her as me being you know 'me'.

"huh, guess it can't hurt to tell you. I had a dream of a girl trapped somewhere haunted by a darkness, I don't know much about it so I can't put the matter before council but I do feel a connection to the girl. I can't seem to get her out of my mind."

I gasped shock evident on my face as my mind replayed the events of that dream to me.

She grabbed me by my shirt and pinned me to the ground with her knife in one hand pointing at my neck in a fraction of a second. I was too stunned to respond as the images were spinning in my head constantly. The "_DARKNESS_".

"Do you know anything about this boy. "Answer Me". What's happening to her" she scorned

"No, I don't have any idea what's happening I just had a dream. Calm down will you….. "

With that I explained her my dreams of how the council punished me and how the darkness had shown me the death of the entire race of the gods by my hands and the part where two weird lights told me that this future can be escaped.

Her face showed an expression of shock and distress. I don't know what came over me but I wrapped my arms around her as the look on her face derived me to do anything to change it.

_"She's a goddess, you idiot release her or you'll spend your rest of the life hunted by her hunters when you'll be turned into an animal or something"_ I mentally kicked myself

But she adjusted her head on my chest and a sob got out of her

"I feel weak not able to protect her, she's a maiden a young girl I have the responsibility to protect her and yet I'm failing miserably. And all that stuff you told me boy can be a glimpse of a grim future "she sobbed

"_I never knew she could show such emotions, more surprisingly in a company of a man_" I thought

"Is this the reason you were sitting here alone, you know you'll protect her you just need some time to figure it out, And I'll never betray you or the Olympians you know my fatal flaw will not let it happen, we'll find the centre of all this but I do think the girl is the key which you need to find out but don't go there alone I'll accompany you" I said. Me and my big mouth

She furrowed and gave me the stink eye

"Not that you need any help I just want some answers from that darkness thing. This all thing can be trap you know" I said hesitantly

She smiled at my response and got up

"I'll do what I have to do boy and I'll let you know if I find anything, but try and keep your mouth shut about this topic as it's a big news which can cause a lot of rumble on Olympus with you the centre of it and make sure to report if you found out anything. OK" her eyes clearly giving the warning glare saying you better or else

"I'll my lady, but please can you tell me what this thing does" I said pointing to the manacle

It was a desperate attempt to get the topic off me as I unknowingly said a lot, but I got a feel that I can trust her that things will settle down.

"Ohh just tap on the strap and I think you will know….. "she said and touched the manacle but as her finger's touched my skin our vision went dark and a room filled with golden light appeared and in the centre of the room was a bed with a girl with golden hair tied up with both her arms and legs and she seemed to be unconcious. Artemis was standing right beside me and looked somewhat different she was wearing normal clothes a jeans and a t-shirt then her normal hunter's attire and her silver eyes were now sky blue. She herself was shocked of what happened but rushed to the girl to help but can't seem to move any further than a certain distance ,it was all like a dream.

The most weird thing about the room was the ceiling, it was made of water not frozen but normal flowing water like a glass was holding it but I could feel the water was holding out on its on ,there was no glass nothing was containing it ,it was just floating in mid-air.

I was about to move into the room when I felt a tug in my gut and the same felling occurred when I am about to wakeup of these things.

"Someone's coming I got to leave but remember our deal tell me if you get any info" Artemis voice resonated from a distance

But I was still in dark am I awake or still in the room what is it…..

_"Where am I" _were_ my last thought before a light hit me_

_**AN:**_

_**Hey guys Roy here**_

_**So this is the 6th chapter for you sorry for the delayed update but i was stuck up with some tests and stuff.**_

_**But i hope this chapter is worth the wait do review and tell me how was it.**_

_**Also in the coming story a god is gonna betray the Olympians so please tell me who do you want it to be as its one of the gods from the council.**_

_**My suggestions are:**_

_**1 Ares**_

_**2 Hades**_

_**3 Demeter**_

_**4 Hephaestus  
**_

_**any of your suggestions are also included you can include minor gods too.**_

_**So make sure ideas reach me...**_

_**~Roy~**_


	7. Chapter 7:AN

**Hey folks just posted a new chapter for you hope you guys like it feel free to share your views with me ...**

**Also to all the Percy Jackson fans I'm thinking of presenting Percy's character in a little shade of grey he cant be good all the time right i mean he's still a mortal(LOL).**

**So feel free to share your views about the subject**

**And to whoever liked the story I'll be updating a new chapter very soon...**

**Also i have started a poll you can find the details of it on Chapter 6 .  
**

**Please participate in it and keep sharing your views so far the reviews are great. I feel good about continuing this story.**

**Your reviews do make me feel good though which means a speedy update that means a happy reader, it's all a cycle.  
**

_**So keep reviewing**_

_**Also if anyone wants to be my beta please do PM me i'm kinda in need of one  
**_

**~Roy~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

**A/N: Guys i am in a serious need of a Beta plzz PM me if someone wants to volunteer **

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up with a start the vision still deep in my mind ,my head still spinning to the facts of the dream I got earlier of the darkness is as real as the threat hovering over that girl. I deeply feel that the vision somehow connects me, Artemis and that girl to something big, something important but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

I was too dazed at first to notice that I was far away from the camp as I can't seem to feel the ocean.

"Where the Hades am I" I said to myself

"Somewhere in Seattle Jackson" Said a stern voice

I quickly turned, only to witness Athena standing there in what looked like a roman style dress.

"Hello lady Athena ,do I dare to ask why do I owe this pleasure" I said with a smile

"Sarcastic as usual I presume, its time for your trial to begin, but first you need to promise on river Styx that you won't back out" I was shocked as how could she even think that I'll back out but hell I was scared what might the task be as I need to swore for it first

"What you know me better than this I can go any lengths to get your approval , but I promise I'll do whatever task you'll may put out for me I swear on river Styx ."Thunder boomed the deal was sealed.

I noticed she smiled a little like a piece just fall at its place, it gave me the chills down my spine.

"So do I need to know what the task is or your just going to throw me at it."

"OH! You'll come to know about it eventually, but first I wave two friends for you to go through to help you with the process of earning your task and make your life a little more of what to say ,yeah Hell that's the word "

"Yup that's exactly what I need a paranoid goddess at my throat and people who want to torture me my day can't be any better" I said under my breath.

I felt two roundhouse kicks coming from behind, aimed straight at my head. Immediately my brain acted up a response my ADHD worked up and I raised both my hands in a karate block.

I blocked both the kicks perfectly with a perfect form.

"Wow this is new" I thought

Before I can confront my attackers I was tackled from behind. I was on the ground in an iron grip.

"Percy! You dog!. Where the Hell were you?"

"Guarding C.H.B , Duh!" I smiled, I knew exactly who my attacker, as can never forget that commanding voice. "So why do I owe the pleasure of the shoe of the praetor of Rome on my face. Reyna! "

"Oh! So you do remember me, tell me how much time it has been 2-3 years" she said with a frown

"Ah 2 years and 8 months exactly" I smiled

"Stop smiling. I missed you we all miss you, you know that right. Rome is our home you can't punish all of us for what that swine Octavian did"

"I am not punishing anyone Reyna but I can't stay at a place where I was branded as a traitor. I was tried to be killed Reyna on my own bed. Sorry but I can never forget that."

"I am not telling you to forget it, I want you to face it. As a Roman."

"That's the thing Reyna I'm not a Roman."

"I'm not sure Percy what the hell is set in your mind but you are as Roman as everyone else in that camp. And I regret what happened with you but it would be an honour for camp Jupiter if you'll be back. And if that swine tried anything I'll skin him alive."

"Well if you love birds are done with your marital troubles can we go now"

I turned only to find the amazon queen standing there with her hands crossed and a smirk on her face.

I felt my face getting red and I can see Reyna blushing too, apparently we were still in that awkward position we got up and the first thing I noticed was the missing wisdom goddess. I tried to find her but no such luck.

Hylla probably saw me searching the surrounding as she informed that Athena has already left and I was accounted for a 3 month training period at the amazons that was destined to be hell.

Apparently Athena has gone through the trouble of leaving a backpack behind for me as for what Hylla told me as we were on our way to their store.

A 15min awkward journey sitting between two sisters explaining the whole story after the war and up till now finally ended as we reached to the store which was as I remembered, but apparently a new floor was added to it custom made for Athena's training session designed for yours truly.

"I'll be damned"

Hopefully I was not thrown in the arena for training or anything as I desperately needed some shut eye. I didn't even noticed who's taking me or where I was escorted to. Apparently the two daughters of Bellona had ditched me to be led to my room which I'm quite thankful for, as it was a pain to run into my old friends after all this time and I do feel kind off guilty for neglecting my roman friends but hey it's not like I was free the whole time.

With that thoughts in mind and thinking all that has happened in the last 24hrs I don't know when I fall asleep.

Apparently my sleep was not desired by my hosts as I was very rudely waken up by a loud siren hauling in my room.

I was awake after what seemed like hardly 2mins since I was trying to sleep. A note was on my bed with a curvy handwriting and some strict instructions, Gods! Athena have you entered me in a jail.

The room seemingly confirming my suspicions grilled windows, a locked door and a blue body suit on the bed.

**Percy**

**Be at the arena in an hour an hour with whatever you need for fighting**

**And make sure to wear the clothes provided to you if you want to stay alive.**

**~D~**

_Is it kill Percy day already!_

Well do hell I want to wear this thing I thought

"Athena might have done some mercy on me" I said while flipping through the backpack she gave me, hoping to find something decent to wear. Man I was wrong.

What I found was a canteen of nectar, a zip lock bag of ambrosia, and a blue cloth belt with a plain grey buckle and 4 grey button's attached to it("I wonder this is not a new Athenian fashion statement".) , a Pendrive, a Rolex, blue diamond studded watch with golden and silver plated dial with a brown leather strap("Sweet!"),some drachma's ,some mortal money ,my lotus casino card and some cloths and a letter in a shirts pocket.

As I opened the letter mist started shimmering, like it was trapped inside the letter waiting just for it to be opened. An iris message appeared in front of me, which showed Athena wearing glasses studying a book, in what looked like was a library.

"_Goes with the image. I guess_"

I cleared my throat to get her attention out of her book

"_Man she's just like Annabeth or Annabeth is like her_ " I smiled at my own thought as it reminded me of the days at the camp we stayed as a Couple.

"Perseus! It took you long enough. I guess you have found gone through the content of your bag sent by your father and have figured out my blessing that I gave you."

"Sorry lady Athena but what blessing?"

"Why am I not surprised. Jackson I have given you the blessing of hyper intuition, learning and strategizing when you were passed out, now please stop embarrassing yourself and the belt that was in the bag I Daedalus designed and it has a button that provides you a sheath with 6 throwing knifes that will never miss their mark with some energy passed through them, all your weapons will replenish themselves so you can try and stay alive in your tasks."

It was all too much to take and my mind was spinning from all these details so I did the only thing that's need to be done.

"Thank you Lady Athena for your generosity but why all this, why now? Is something wrong?"

"No its just a way of the gods to thank you after the war as you won't accept immortality like the rest of the lot that's why you got all these gifts as way of gods to show their gratitude. Now before you ask you'll be given your tasks after you go through your training at the amazons after 3 months, no arguments in that matter "she gave me a stern look

The message was loud and clear and I tend to remain on her good side for a little long.

"As you wish Lady Athena. Thank you!"

With that mist disappeared and the letter showed of ink on it that swirled and morphed into some words.

The letter was from my father

**Dear Son,**

** I know I haven't got a lot of chance to be with you after the war but know this son am very proud of you. The bag will always be helpful to you keep it with you and the watch hope you like it. It's a dual crossbow designed by Apollo as a gift for you and forged at the forges in the sea with its elements so to help you at times of need its enchanted to be perfect for you, Tyson had taken a great care in it, for it to suit you. Be safe my boy and be back soon .I still owe you a vacation and tend to keep my word.**

**Poseidon**

As I completed reading the letter it shimmered and turned into mist which disappeared with a smell of sea .

I tried on the watch it was just perfect and twisted the dial a little the watch converted into a modern crossbow attached to my wrist perfectly, I can still move my hand as the it felt that it weighed still equal to a watch but the balance and posture was perfect it had two slots for arrows. I guess it reloads itself as there was nothing for that purpose ,the bow was as same as the watch made up of imperial gold and silver with blue wave like design's formed with blue diamonds and silver arrows with imperial gold tips and brown straps holding it to my arm and wrist. I slapped it once on a small button on it and it shimmered and I got the same crossbow attached to my right hand as well with a single slot for arrow.

I guess I had to will it to shoot or to turn back into a watch. I decided to test the later part as I was getting late to meet whoever the master of this dungeon is, and it converted back to a watch.

I quickly completed my daily jobs and got ready I was wearing blue Jordan's they left me. Blue pants of the body suit and as I was going to put on that blue jacket I noticed my two possessions' that I received in tartars while closing the doors of death. The mirror was showing a tattoo of bat like wings on my back the mark of Erebus. I received it after I fall off the wall of Erebus in the underworld the primordial of darkness and shadows. Who was so amused to see a half dead, exhausted demigod carrying his injured unconscious girlfriend on my back that he gave me his mark, which all it does is make me invincible under the dark at least what I think it does. Well at least he let me pass through those giant walls and pointed me to the cause of disruption.

The river Styx was stopped to flow along the gates which was the last line of its defence ,luckily I was given the clue to find out the only hero that could have helped, the greatest warrior of all time Achilles. I trained under him for three days the time it will took for Annabeth to recover from her trauma as stated by Erebus. 3 horrible days of constant fighting with multiple weapons. After what seemed like a eternity of fighting channelling all the regret of failing to protect my friends from that golden guy, failing to protect those sea creatures in Atlanta and being helpless against the giants multiple times it all boiled up in me and I fought like I had never before. Every hope was on me and my fear that one day I won't be good enough that one day my luck alone won't save me bubbled up to me ,and even as I was pulverised by the greatest warrior himself I tried to win to get him to tell me to stop all this get the hell out of well _Ah HELL_. Being invincible helped you know otherwise I would be dead a thousand times over. Finally he saw that I'm not going to give up so he gave me his mark that gave me his strength, speed ,knowledge and experience of battle but also his weakness. And no the weakness wasn't the hell but the fact that once he got into battle mode he gets bloodthirsty. I didn't get Achilles curse but I got his lust of blood. His mark I received on my left bicep a tattoo of a black ring pierced by five swords from different directions and two gorzontal dual headed spears piercing the ring horizontally.

Looking at the tattoo it all came back to me the real reason I can't be made immortal my deal with the Styx.

Apparently the doors of death were at the source of the river Styx that was frozen and I needed to release her so that the doors can be closed but it has to be done at the same time as the doors from the mortal side was pushed to be closed. So I pushed out Annabeth through the door as it already has been 26 days according to Lady Styx and Gaea was rising but mortals can't pass through the gates until a soul is exchanged with the Styx.

I sold my soul and got her out so that she could live, so that the doors can be closed and the monsters to be blocked by the Styx so that the doors can be closed.

I was able to get it done but at a price of my life to stay alive for 2 years and this fall Styx will claim my soul.

**So guys this was the 7th chapter for you. Hope you like it...**

**Also those who have doubts about Percy's sister's name it will all be cleared in the coming chapters.**

**Reviews are all time low so plzz Review and like this story.**

**Also i am starting something try and send your idea's via reviews through me if i like it i'll try and implement them in the story it can be anything a story's twist , a new weapon or power for percy anything.**

**So let your imagination get to me via your reviews.**

**Thank you all for the reviews so far**

**~Roy~**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Diana/Artemis POV:**

'_How the hell did I get into this mess? Oh well it's all my fault I informed the council about the darkness haunting me and Percy after some minor gods complained about a shadow coming after them wanting them to switch their loyalty to the other side. And the council sent me here to baby sit Percy here for his quest to make him stay alive and inform the council of his status. Like I have nothing to do better, I mean he's a man I don't do this and guess what I have to stay as a nymph here as the immortal princess of the amazons . And what sickens me is we still don't know the threat that is emerging against Olympians, we just can't get a break do we, something's got to stir on just the sound of peace.'_

I was disturbed out of my thoughts by two girls snickering and a boy ranting about something

"…. But why do I have to wear a bodysuit, come on I look like a clown" I smiled at that

'_The boy was Percy Jackson the Hero of Olympus, guess this arrangement will do a good thing I'll get to know the boy and sort out why I feel something for this boy and possibly will get over it.' _

"It's definitely an improvement compared to the rags you were wearing earlier" Reyna said playfully

"Hey I don't have the closet collection like you Barbie" Percy said mockingly

Artemis announced her presence by clearing her throat a little too loudly

Apparently Hylla caught the drift that the goddess doesn't like to wait specially for a male so she introduced her as the amazon princes who will be monitoring Percy's training . But what can a girl do if a certain son of Poseidon's got a death wish.

"Great a baby sitter that's what I need 2 war princess and a baby sitter" apparently percy's dint notice that the goddess was in disguise and considered her as a Amazon.

My anger sored through the roof I definitely hate him, I gave him and glare and instructed Reyna to lead the boy to the training chamber.

It's a gravity room designed by Athena on some game called Prince of Persia , huff damn male specific mortals .

**3'rd Person POV**

"So Reyna what's this training room I am being dragged too"

"Oh just the gravity chamber built as per the game prince of Persia by Athena herself where you'll be training in 20 times normal gravity" Reyna answered with a cheeky smile

"Please tell me you are kidding Reyna, Hylla you tell me please" a little lines of sweat appered on him and a Hylla gave him her, a crooked grin his fear became reality.

"So it's official I am going to die isn't it " that cracked the two daughters of Bellona as the end up laughing

"Seriously percy you can fight against monster and giants ad you are afraid of this" giggled Reyna

"Afraid no but worried definitely I'm, as a training session designed by Athena for a son of Poseidon got to be deadly"

With that they arrived at the chamber and he was led to the training arena which was just as the the game and as the simulation began the gravity around him increased and he can feel it to be more than 20 times but he can also sense a small army of mechanical soldiers running towards him from the vibrations from the earth, suddenly he flipped to his right avoiding a spear thrown to his back just where his heart would have been.

'So the hyper intuition does work' but the new discovery lived shortly as he was involved in a blur of attacks surrounding him and his only options were DODGE, SLASH, KICK, PUSH and DUCK.

Artemis was watching the whole scene with her vary eyes and was amazed at the skills of the boy as she has increased the gravity to 30 times but she could see that the boy was able to handle on his own .

As the battle ended and the simulation died down the chamber opened as percy was tackled by Reyna "You idiot what were you thinking you were in 30 times the gravity how the Hades could you move"

Before he could answer he disappeared in a white light before their eyes.

**A/N **: Sorry guys for the long long delay but i'll try to write more and post new chapters regularly.

Any comments and suggestions are welcome. Plzz keep the flames to a minimum.

**~ROY~**


End file.
